Sleepover
by Sakirashi
Summary: Naruto invites everyone to sleepover at Sasuke's house for the July days. The raven isn't too happy about that. What's Sasuke going to do? craziness ensures. and of course FIREWORKS! AU Yaoi SasuNaru Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy second of July to anyone who lives in America! A chapter for each of the July fireworks day! But I didn't have a chapter for the first of July...Sorry! Anyway, hope you look forward to it!**

**-.-' Damn...I can hear the fireworks outside...I wanna play with them too, but nobody bought any yet...Damn you lucky people who has fireworks to play with!**

**This story takes place in America, cause I don't think Japan has a Fourth of July celebration...**

**Warnings:  
-SasuNaru  
-Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL(Boy-Love)  
-OOCness(I do it a lot in my stories...-.-)  
-A bit of swearing...:P**

* * *

_**Sleep Over  
Chapter 1: Second of July**_

Two more days till the firework festival. Honestly, Naruto couldn't wait. He couldn't wait for those beautiful lights that seem to ignite the whole sky. He couldn't wait for the food the high schools have every year.

Standing by the windows, Naruto looked down at the children who were already playing with the fireworks. He smiled as he watched the little kids ran around and lighting tons of different kinds of fireworks. The blond took out his cell phone and decided to call his friends over for a little fun. He scroll down until he stopped at a person's number. Naruto pushed the number and held it up to his ears, hearing the ring.

There was shuffling before, "Hello?"

Naruto grinned and took a seat on his couch. "Kiba! Hey dude!"

"Hey! What's up, man?"

"The usual, you know. So, I was thinking like maybe we could get the group together and have a big huge sleep over. I'm sure Sasuke's place has enough room. We could always pester him."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Have a sleep over at Sasuke for 3 days!" Kiba laughed.

"So you in?"

"Hell, yeah!" The blond could hear Akamaru in the background, barking at Kiba, who was probably dancing or something like that.

"Haha, so you call Hinata, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Kankuro. And I'll get the rest." Naruto counted his fingers at each person's name.

There was a pause, Kiba going over the people. "Hey, wait! Why do _I_ have to deal with Lee? And that eye person, Neji?"

"Are you calling Hinata eye person too, then?" Naruto spread out over his couch and grabbed a pillow, putting it behind his head.

"NO!" Came the horrified response. "I never said that! I'm saying _Neji_ is an eye person!"

Naruto laughed, he imagined the look on Kiba's face. "But, they have the same eyes!"

Kiba groaned and Naruto heard shuffling, then a bark. "Shut up, fox boy."

"Haha, so you'll get those people?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure...The things I do for you..."

"Hey! I do things for you too! Who was the one who got you on a date with Hinata?"

"...That was Shikamaru, you moron..."

"Oh...Well...okay...We'll go over at 9. So, see ya!"

"Yeah, bye!"

Naruto hung up and looked for the next person in his list, Sakura. He sat up and grinned, pushing the call button once again.

"Hello?"

Naruto stopped grinning, and prepared to use his 'polite voice'.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno. Is Sakura there?"

"Oh yes, of course." Sakura's mom replied. There was shuffling, and a 'for you' was heard.

"What do you want?" Sakura sounded annoyed, not a good place to start...

"Well, Kiba and I are getting everyone together for a sleep over for 3 days at Sasuke's house."

"Oh yes! I'll come!" Sakura squealed loudly and Naruto held the phone away briefly. He still didn't know how he had a crush on her when they were younger.

"So, yeah. At 9?"

"Yeah!" And the phone went dead.

Naruto stared at his phone blankly, what a rude way to hang up on people. He shook his head and called the next number.

After a series of calling, he had one more to call. Naruto grinned mischievously, he was probably going to be dead after the call.

Tan fingers ghosted over the button and with a final sigh, Naruto pushed it.

And the phone ringed.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Sasuke growled, getting up. He trudged his way to the phone and picked it up.

"What?" The raven snarled.

"Hey.It'sNarutoandthegroup'sgoingtobesleepingatyourhousefor3daysandyoubettergetreadysoyeah.they'llbehereat9sobye!" Then the line went dead, leaving Sasuke trying to figure out what just happened.

He had caught a 'Naruto', okay. 'Group', okay. 'Sleeping' no idea what that has to do with anything, but okay. 'house'...okay. '3'...um, okay. 'Ready' For what? '9' here, Sasuke was utterly confused. And of course he caught the 'bye'

So the thing Sasuke gather was, 'Naruto group sleeping house 3 ready 9'...which makes no sense what so ever...

Thus, Sasuke decided to do the only thing he could do, call back.

One little problem...He didn't have Naruto's phone number. Wait. So how did Naruto get _his_ phone number?

_Ring! Ring!_

Sasuke turned to his phone and picked it up again.

"Yeah?" He said, hoping it was Naruto calling back to explain.

"So, um, you probably didn't get what I said earlier right?" And indeed it was the blond.

"No, I didn't."

"...Okay, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once, then I'm hanging up, got it?"

"...Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes, so...here goes!" Naruto took a deep breath. "The group's going to be sleeping at your house for 3 days and you better get ready, so yeah. They'll be here at 9, so bye!" And the blond hung up.

There were three things Sasuke wanted to do after hearing those words. One, hurl the phone at the wall, which he did and the phone landed with a thud. Two, lock all the doors so that no one could come in. Three, kill Naruto, but in order to do that, he'll have to wait for Naruto to get here, so he can lock the doors...damn.

_Okay, calm down, Sasuke. Calm down..._ He thought as he tried to hold the anger in, but it was boiling with killing intent. He looked at the clock, one hour till 9.

Not enough time...

_Okay, think Uchiha...think...you obviously can't call everyone, that'll take way too long..._

Soon, Sasuke found himself pacing around his room, thinking of a plan.

Time ticks pretty fast when you thinking, before long the first bell rang.

* * *

Naruto grinned and held his phone triumphantly. The conversation didn't go so bad. Now all he has to do is to not get killed by Sasuke. His face grimed at that. Maybe he shouldn't go over there tonight. But then, he'll be seen as a coward! Naruto re-composed his face and huff. He's not going to be seen as a scaredy-cat! No! Not the great Uzumaki Naruto.

But then, he'll die...

"GAHH!" The blond pulled on his hair, thinking about the two decisions. To live or to die?! Why was it so hard?!

In the end, he decided to face his fears.

* * *

Sasuke didn't realized that the time had gone so fast. He sighed, it was too late to think up a plan now was it? The raven walked to his front door and wrenched it open, glaring at the person who decided to show up.

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"...What did I do?"

"..."

"Stop it! Your glare is killing me!"

"..."

"GAHHH!" Kiba clutched his chest and fell down on the floor, groaning and wreathing pathetically. Akamaru barked in concern.

"Run...Akamaru...Run..." The brunette said weakly and reached his hands up to the sky while Sasuke cocked a brow.

Kiba got up and grinned. "So, where's my room?"

_Slam!_

"Okay, fine! Just leave me out here in the cold with only Akamaru with me! Fine, you can have the whole house, while I try to keep warm in this breeze!" Kiba cried out.

The door opened, Kiba grinned. Sasuke glared, but let the boy and the dog in.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Kiba patted the raven's back, making him grunt. Sasuke lead him to a random room in his house and proceed to ignore him. He went back into his room and got out a piece of paper and a marker. He wrote something down and took out some tape. Making his way to the door, Sasuke put the sign on it and slammed the door close before going back to his room and also slamming the door.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at the sign Sasuke had put out. What does it say?

_Let yourselves in. Your name will be on the door of your room. Except Naruto, you're sleeping in the living room. __**Don't**__ even try to get into a room, all the doors are locked and if you try to share a room, the bed won't be big enough. YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE LIVING ROOM! If anyone arrive after 10, don't even think about going in, I'm locking the door after that time._

...Yup, Sasuke was mad. Why else would he tell Naruto to sleep in the living room, WITHOUT A BED?! Yup, Naruto was dead. He was a dead man.

The blond sighed, he knew he should have faced his fears...now, he has to sleep on the floor. He opened the door and kicked it shut behind him.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Kiba..." Naruto said, a cloud of gloom above his head.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto sighed dreadfully and sat down on the floor. "I'm sleeping in the living room, Sasuke's still mad at me..."

Kiba laughed out loud and patted his friend's back. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"I doubt it. He's going to kill me in my sleep..."

"I'll make a prayer for you." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm going to sleep, m'tired." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, me too. G'night!"

"Night."

Naruto watched as Kiba walked to the hall and into his room. Letting out another sigh, Naruto got some blankets that were already there for him. At least Sasuke was nice enough to put some in the living room. He spread one of them out and got out a pillow. Sighing, Naruto pulled a blanket up and drifted off to sleep.

In the back of Naruto's mind, there was a sign: _Sasuke:1 Naruto: 0_

Damn bastard...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'll be posting tomorrow! See you then! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all...:Sigh:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy third of July! Yay!**

**Still no fire works...**

**Warnings:****  
-SasuNaru****  
-Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL(Boy-Love)  
-OOCness(Mostly Itachi :P)**

* * *

_**Sleep Over  
Chapter 2: Third of July**_

When Naruto woke up, he realized he wasn't sleeping on the floor anymore, but on a very comfortable bed. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the blond rolled over and froze. The back of someone met his gaze. He stared. And stared. And stared some more. After staring for a very long time, Naruto reached his hands up and touched the back. The back shifted and turned around.

_Sasuke..._

"Wha?" Naruto stared at the raven's face. Sasuke peeked an eye open and gazed wearily at him.

"W-wasn't I supposed to sleep on the floor?"

Sasuke sighed sleepily and hugged the blond. "Yoo wor too cue..." He slurred, Naruto blushed. The blond buried his face in Sasuke's chest, sighing in contentment.

And Naruto fell asleep again.

* * *

When Naruto woke up the second time, he was alone on the bed. He yawned and stretched. Sitting up, he swung his legs to the side of the bed and got up. He walked over to his duffle bag that Sasuke probably got for him. Searching for his toothbrush, he idly wander over to the bathroom in the raven's room.

He watched himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. After Naruto finished, he decided to take a shower and freshen up a bit before going upstairs, since Sasuke's room was the only room downstairs for some reason.

* * *

"So, Naruto's still not awake yet?" Kiba asked, betting another chip.

"No..." Shikamaru sighed, it was the tenth time Kiba had asked the question.

Chouji stared at his cards before putting down a chip. "Your turn, Shino." He said munching on some snack.

"..." The bug-lover put his cards down, indicating that he was out of this round.

Sakura smirked and put a chip down. Ino glared at her rival and also put another chip down.

Shikamaru scratched his head before putting his cards down. "Troublesome..." It was obvious Kiba was going to win this round. His easy going attitude was a big giveaway.

Sai stared at his cards. Honestly, he had no idea how to play poker, but he tried it anyway. His eyes turned to everyone. The boy studied their faces before putting a chip down.

Gaara kept an impassive face as he put one chip down. He turned to Kankuro and the brunette gulped before putting his cards down. Gaara smirked and turned to Temari, the girl kept her eyes on him as she put her cards down too. After that Gaara turned back to staring at his cards.

Hinata sighed and put her cards down, Neji did too. TenTen smirked and put a chip down. Lee had a look in his eyes and put a chip down.

Kiba grinned. "Show your cards..." He said while Shikamaru looked at him worriedly. The look on his face didn't seem very...healthy.

Chouji put down his cards, it was four of a kind. Kiba slammed his down, a royal flash. Everyone else groaned and protested that Kiba cheated.

"Hey...What are you guys doing?" Naruto came in with a towel on his hair. Everyone turned to look at him.

Kiba got up and dashed to the blond. "Hey, man! You're finally up!" He pushed Naruto down to take a seat between him and Shino. "We're playing poker, wanna join?"

Naruto blinked, he looked at everyone. "You're playing poker...and betting with...potato chips?" He said looking at the group with shocked eyes.

Kiba laughed nervously. "Well, we couldn't find any real poker chips to play with..."

"You're insane." Naruto snorted and looked around. "Where's The Bastard?"

Shikamaru sighed and shifted his legs to get comfortable. "Yeah, 'The Bastard' was here a while ago, but he had to answer a call, and hasn't been seen for 2 hours."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, so we playin' or not?" He smirked as Kiba started to deal the cards.

* * *

"Uh, huh." There was a pause. "Alright, when will you back?" Another pause. "Alright, thanks, Itachi." Sasuke hung up.

He paced around the room, Itachi was going to be back with all the fireworks. His brother was currently away in some business and will be back tonight. He sighed, Naruto had told his brother about their little sleep over and Itachi volunteered to buy some fireworks for them.

Sasuke sighed again, he knew that the group was probably waiting for him, but he didn't want to go up there yet. They can wait two hours...or maybe three.

* * *

"Ha! Take that dog-boy!" Naruto shouted as he won _another_ round.

Kiba groaned, how the hell does Naruto have so much luck?! And he thought he was lucky...but Naruto, holy shit lucky...

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..."

"Look, can we play some thing else?" Sakura asked, staring boredly at her cards. "This is stupid..."

Naruto got up and stretched. "You're right...I'm going to go find some thing to eat." The blond walked out the door.

"He hasn't...ate yet?" Kiba inquired. "How stupid..."

_No wonder he was eating all of his chips as soon as he won them..._ Kiba thought with a laugh.

* * *

Naruto opened the fridge and looked around. Everything was so...organized...Who in _hell_ organize their _fridge?!_ He shuffled around, messing everything up, until he found some cheese. Naruto grinned as he took the cheese out, now all he needs is some bread. Where could Uchihas keep bread? He went through drawer and cupboards, but found nothing.

_What a mess...how are you suppose to find __**anything**__ in here?_ Naruto thought, glancing around, aren't Uchihas supposed to be organized?

_Wait...I created this mess...hehe..._

Naruto sighed and put his cheese on the table. Great, no sandwich for him...

"Naruto..." The blond jolted up and turned around to meet Sasuke. "What did you do to this kitchen?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing you can't fix...right?" He laughed nervously.

Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow and move closer. "I can fix it...but you owe me..." He said huskily in Naruto's ears. The blond in turn blushed a tomato red. God, why did Sasuke have to sound so sexy? So not fair...

"After I have my cheese sandwich, then you can molest me all you want." Naruto pouted, he wanted food and wanted it right now.

"Bread's in the top drawer." Sasuke smirked, noticing the cheese by the blond, but no bread.

Naruto dashed to the drawer, but he could reach it. Curse his shortness and small figure! He growled and reached a little higher, managing to touch it a little. A hand came up from behind him and opened it, grabbing the bread inside. Naruto smiled as Sasuke handed him the bread.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, blushing as Sasuke gave him a rare smile. _And here I was, thinking he's going to kill me._

Naruto took two pieces of bread out and put the piece of cheese between them. He smiled and hummed happily as he put them in the microwave, setting the timer to a minute. After the ding, he took in out and put it on a plate. Then the blond looked around, where did Sasuke go?

"Sasuke?" He called out to the empty kitchen.

"I'm in the living room." Sasuke's voice replied and Naruto followed it. Naruto took a seat on the couch by Sasuke, but the raven pulled him up to his lap. The blond blushed and looked at his sandwich. He took a bite and Sasuke continued to watch him. Naruto finished his sandwich and sighed, looking up at Sasuke.

"So...now can I molest you?" Sasuke smirked, looking down at the blond who was red now.

"N-no..." Naruto stuttered. "You have guests to attend to!" The blond giggled at scowl on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke playfully glared, then smirked deviously. Naruto gulped and begin backing away, but Sasuke's arms held him in place. Naruto was pushed down to the couch, laying down with Sasuke on top of him.

"Much better..." The raven said before kissing the daylights out of Naruto. Naruto moaned instantly, feeling Sasuke smirk. Sasuke chased down Naruto's tongue, playing with it and wrapping his own around it.

_Sasuke tastes so goooooooood. More... _Naruto sighed in ectasy. _So goooo-_

"NOT AGAIN!" Two heads turned towards the voice to see Kiba, red faced and hands desperately trying to cover his eyes. "CAN'T YOU TWO GET A ROOM?!"

Sasuke sighed and got off Naruto. He rolled his eyes at Kiba. "You have the worst timing ever..."

"Not my fault you two make out whenever it's possible." Kiba insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go away so we can continue..." Naruto blushed and threw his plate from earlier at Sasuke. How horny can one guy _get?!_

"Geez...I came out to get Naruto and see you two making out..." Kiba sighed at his unluckiness. "The girls decided to play truth or dare...and we need Naruto."

Naruto got up and sighed, they need him in every game they play. Ah, it's so hard to be everyone's sunshine.

"Fine, you coming, Sasuke?" The raven nodded before following Kiba and Naruto to Kiba's room.

* * *

"Okay, Naruto. Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked, grinning mischievously.

"Dare." The blond replied, not even giving it a second thought.

"I dare you to..." Sakura put a finger to her chin, then broke out grinning madly. "Run outside in a blue and orange dress tonight, lighting firecrackers in the street."

Naruto visibly paled. "Do I have to wear a dress? It kinda old." He said, trying to convince Sakura to take the dress thing away.

"Alright, but then you'll have to scream 'fire' every time a you light a firecracker."

Naruto sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to wear a dress. Screaming 'fire' isn't so hard to do, except he might lose his voice and Sasuke will be mad that he doesn't scream during their 'time' together. He grinned at the thought.

"Sasuke, Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought about it before saying, truth. Naruto huffed at that, and he had a good dare too!

"Alright, um...What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" The blond smirked, if he can't get a dare, might as well embarrass the raven.

Sasuke glared at the blond. "When I was in junior high." He started and everyone listen attentively. "I walked into the wrong class."

Naruto pouted. "That's not embarrassing, I do it all the time."

"I'm not finished." Sasuke glared again. " Anyway, so I walked in and put my books down on a table. The class was sex respect and most of it was made out of girls. So they were staring at me and I was confused until the teacher came in and put some stuff on the table. And I stared at the teacher and she stared at me, until I coughed and said I was probably at the wrong class. And I grabbed my stuff, or so I thought was my stuff, apparently it was a structure of a certain male body part that they were talking about in class. And I didn't realized it until I got to my class. So the embarrassing part was that I walked into art holding a model of a...penis." Sasuke was red by the end of his story.

Everyone stared and stared with their mouths hanging open. Until Naruto started giggling that soon turned to be full out laughter. Everyone joined in and Sasuke watched them laugh to their heart's content.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. "That...was...good..." He said between giggles and his stomach suddenly growled, interrupting the laughing room.

Everyone stopped laughing to look at Naruto, who was rubbing his stomach and smiling sheepishly. The room was filled with laughter once again, and this time, Sasuke joined in.

* * *

"I'm home, little brother and friends!" Itachi yelled as he opened the door. He was met by silence and the man looked around. That's funny, shouldn't Naruto and the group be here? Answering his question, he heard a faint laughing noise and smiled. He followed the sound and was greeted by a room full of laughing people. Itachi stared at Sasuke. _Sasuke, _was laughing with them. _Sasuke!_ He rubbed his eyes and blinked.

Ho. Ly. Shit. Sasuke was laughing. It must be the end of the world...

Deciding it was time to let everyone know he was there, Itachi knocked lightly on the door while still staring at his little brother.

"Itachi..." Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at his brother. "Did you get the fireworks?"

Itachi nodded and tossed his car keys to his brother. "They're in the car..."

Naruto's stomach growled again and they laughed. "Um, I'm kinda hungry?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I was planning on making dinner anyway." Itachi smiled.

"Dinner?! What _time_ is it?" Kiba asked and rubbed his stomach who was growling too now.

Itachi glance at his watch. "It's 7 now. I'm thinking you guys haven't even ate lunch?"

Everyone shook their heads and Itachi sighed. "I'll make dinner, you guys go have fun with the fireworks."

Naruto glomped the older man and hugged him. "Thanks, Itachi! You're the best!" His stomach let out another growl and Itachi laughed.

* * *

"FIRE!" Naruto yelled, running around the street, lighting another firecracker.

Kiba lighted a bottle rocket and shot it off to the sky, ooing and ahhing at the lights.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Itachi yelled from the house.

The kitchen was filled as everyone went back into the house, laughing and joking with one another.

After dinner, everyone went back to their room to get some sleep. Naruto went with Sasuke to his room.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it...Please review? :) I need some feedback, so I know if I should continue this or not...so review!**

**Disclaimer: :Sings: I own nothing! Yes, I own nothing! Nothing at allllllllllllllllll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**...I'm...innocent? -.- I'm so sorry!! This is like, what? A month late?! It's more than a month, isn't it? It two months...or maybe three...? I don't know anymore...Please don't kill me!! This chapter probably not really good, since it was written when I was having a writer's block...**

**Warningz:**

**-SasuNaru****  
-Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL(Boy-Love)  
-OOCness  
-Lime/Lemon scene ;D**

* * *

_**Sleep over  
Chapter 3: The Firework Festival!**_

Flash.

Giggle.

Flash.

BAM!

Naruto jolted up, thinking a thief or something was here to rob his house. He looked around and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully on his bed. _Wait...What's Sasuke doing at my house?_ He asked himself as he continued to stare at the boy. _More precisely, MY BED?!_ He pouted and glared at Sasuke. After a while, he got bored and looked around his room...

Only to realized this wasn't his room.

It was Sasuke's dark, gloomy, evil room.

So...What was he doing at Sasuke's house?

"Nnnnn...Naruto?" Naruto looked down, Sasuke blinking and rubbing his eyes sleepily. And, no. The Uchiha did NOT look damn cute doing that, in fact, he look too damn sexy. _Possibly the only person who could look sexy doing that..._ Naruto thought, lust clouding his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, trying hard not to give in to his desires. Instead, he asked a simple question that was bugging him. "Um, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted and sit up before looking at the blond. "Yeah?" He said, eyes roaming over Naruto's naked chest.

Naruto blushed and attempt to cover his body with the blankets. "What am I doing at your house?"

Sasuke almost, _almost_ fell off his bed. "It was kinda your idea to bring all of our friends over at my house for a sleep over...?"

"Oh...Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why are we naked?"

"...Because we had some mind-blowing sex last night?"

"Oh...Sasuke?"

"What now?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Then get something to eat."

"...Sasuke?"

"_What?!"_

"...My clothes are ripped...what exactly _happened_ last night?"

"..." Sasuke said nothing as the memories of last night came back full force. He just stared at the sheets, his minding replaying the actions...

_**-Let's take a peek inside Sasuke's mind!-**_

_Sasuke sucked on the tan, sweet skin that was Naruto. His hands began to wander under the orange shirt the blond was wearing. Naruto gave a moan and arched his back to the light touch. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck. He had an idea._

_Still smirking, Sasuke grabbed a pair of scissors on his desk. Naruto was still panting and moaning, so he didn't noticed. But, he did notice when something hard and cold was pushing against him and making small ripping sounds._

"_S-Sasuke?" The blond panted out, trying to figure out what was happening._

_Sasuke said nothing as he continued to cut Naruto's shirt to pieces. He made small holes here and there. At last, when the raven was satisfied, he threw the pair of scissors to the other side of the room. Sasuke began to rip the shirt with his bare hands. Lastly he ripped it off of Naruto and it received the same fate as the pair of scissors._

_Brown, almost black, eyes roamed the tan skin. Sasuke licked, he licked up Naruto's torso, then back down to his stomach. There, he swirled around with his tongue, and sucked on the little hole. Hearing moaning from the blond above him, Sasuke's fingers began to unzipped the blue jeans Naruto was wearing. He pulled the pants down, along with foxy boxers, and revealed a throbbing hard cock in all it's glory._

_Sasuke smirked and took the whole length in his mouth. Above him, Naruto moaned in ecstasy. He played with the shaft for a while, nipping at it. But, as Naruto's moans became louder, the raven's own cock got harder._

_Sasuke released the shaft with a popping sound and lifted his fingers up to Naruto's face. The blond understood immediately, taking the fingers and slicking them up. At last when Sasuke was satisfied, he took his fingers from the blond's mouth, and position one at Naruto's ass. He looked up at the blond and smiled a little, before taking those plump lips._

"_Ow!..." Naruto gasped into Sasuke's mouth when one of Sasuke's fingers entered his ass._

_Sasuke let his fingers move a little before putting another one in. He heard Naruto gasped in pain again and tried to calm the blond down, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Feeling the blond start to relax, Sasuke pushed the last finger in. He moved the digits, smirking when Naruto give a loud moan._

_After pulling his fingers out, Sasuke started to remove his pants. The clothing flew to the other side of the room. Naruto moan when Sasuke put the tip of his dick right outside his asshole. The raven pushed in and Naruto screamed._

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, returning to reality. He saw Naruto's concerned look as the blond waved his hands in front of him.

"Sorry...spaced out for a while" Sasuke looked away, not meeting his lover's eyes.

"Uh-huh...Anyway! I'm going to get something to eat!" Naruto jumped off the bed, bringing the blanket with him.

"Uh, Naruto, wait! You forgot your...clothes...Oh, what the hell..." Sasuke sighed, and grabbed his shirt and pants. Then he went to the other side to grab the blond's shirt, holding it in his hands and smelling the delicious smell that only Naruto possessed. He smirked and went after the blond, hoping to get there before any one see _his_ Naruto naked.

* * *

"Hehe, look at them! Aren't they the cutest couple ever?!" Sakura giggled looking at the picture she and Ino just took.

"I know, can't believe _he_ would actually have someone!" Ino said back, smiling at the two people in the picture.

"Oh, man! I can wait until they tell us!" The pink haired girl squealed in joy.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten came down the hall, hair messy and eyes half asleep.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura and Ino giggled.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, she reached into her pockets and took out a digital camera. Smirking, she scanned the pictures as she walked back to her room. One red drop of blood came down onto the carpet and Sakura and Ino stared after her.

They looked at each other, then raced after her. Maybe _they_ were already doing _it_?!

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Tenten said from her bed, she really needed to sleep. Especially after the noisy night she had.

"Um..." Ino started.

"What's on your camera?!" Sakura blurted out before the blond could do anything. Damn it! Didn't she already said they were supposed to take it slow?!

Tenten smirked, "Only if you let me see your pictures..."

The girls nodded and took the pictures out. Tenten looked them over, seriously, this was _nothing_ compared to the pictures she had. It was just Kiba and Hinata...They weren't even _doing_ anything. Boooooring! And plus, they were together a _long_ time ago, did Ino and Sakura ever noticed anything but Sasuke?

Now, for some _real_ fun. Tenten grabbed the camera off her desk. _Where should we start? How about something not so erotic...Oh. Hell with it, I'm going to started with this one...Kukuku..._ She told the girls to come closer so they could see.

Let's just say it ended with Sakura and Ino on the floor, passed out and blood gushing out their noses.

Tenten just smirked, turn to the wall and looked through the pictures she had of Naruto and Sasuke having the fuck of their lives.

* * *

"Booooooreeeeeddddd..."

"..."

"BOOOOOOORING!!"

"Shut it."

"But, I'm so bored!"

"Shut UP!"

"Pft, Booooooooooored!"

"Kiba, Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"No! You're being a meanie! I'm sooooo boooored!"

"Kiba, shut up. Shino looks ready to kill..." Shikamaru warned, looking at the bug-lover who was emitting a very unpleasant aura.

"But, I'm bored!" Kiba whined. "See! Even Akamaru is bored!"

"Kiba..." Shikamaru warned, but it was too late. Shino had pounced on the boy and is now attempting to suffocate him. Of course, Shikamaru didn't do anything, it was simply too troublesome to. He'll just wait until the others come in...

* * *

"Zip-a-dee-doo-daaaaaa...Oh, my god...this is absolutely boring..." Itachi sighed, crossing his arms over the his desk. "When does the festival start?" He looked at his watch. "Oh god, no..." He put his hands into his arms. "Why god? Why?! Why must you make me wait two fucking hours?!"

He put his head back up, an idea already forming into his head...

Itachi smirked and grabbed his phone out of his pockets.

* * *

"Calm down Shino!" Hinata said as she grabbed the boy off the now purple faced Kiba. The boy heaved air into his lungs, gasping and staring at the floor.

Shikamaru slowly walked over to Kiba and patted his back. "I told you..." He muttered, glancing at Shino.

Hinata looked worriedly at Kiba, he always managed to find new ways to get himself killed. She shook her head, it's part of the reason she likes him so much. He wasn't afraid to do anything.

Shino glared at the wall he was facing, ignoring Shikamaru's attempts to ask him what's wrong.

* * *

"Finished and ready to go...have a fun time little brother and friends..." Itachi walked out his room, a smirk evident on his handsome face.

* * *

"...Thanks, Sasuke...Thanks..." Naruto said as he got his clothes on. Sasuke had caught up with him, before he made it into the kitchen, where most of the people are.

"It's no problem..." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay! _Now_ let's get something to eat!" Naruto grinned and went into the kitchen. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Lee were in there, talking and eating some breakfast.

"Morning people!" Naruto greeted as he grabbed a toast that Itachi had prepared.

"Morning Naruto! How is youth treating you, my friend?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Great!" Naruto called back, even though they were only a few feet apart.

"Ahhhh! The youth of spring is inside you! This is such a touching moment!"

"Yeah..." Naruto stared at the boy and munched on his toast.

* * *

"Let's go group!" Naruto yelled as they piled into Itachi's rented limousine. Their driver was none other than the oldest Uchiha himself.

When they arrived at the park, it was already fill with people. There were some selling fireworks, lighting sticks, and even chairs. The park was fill and conversation in the air, bringing a happy atmosphere there. Sasuke walked with Naruto to get a spot, the group had divide into groups of two and three. Shikamaru went with Ino and Chouji. Sakura with Shino and Sai. Tenten with Neji. Gaara with Lee. Temari with Kankuro. Hinata and Kiba.

When Sasuke saw a open spot he lead Naruto to it and set up their towels. Sasuke had choose a spot away from the noise of the people.

The fireworks began shortly after. Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's lap, purring as Sasuke stroked his hair.

After an hour, Sasuke grew bored and grabbed Naruto up so he could kiss him. Soon, it turned into a full make out session. With little moans there and groans over there.

Sasuke's hand trailed up the blond's shirt. He pulled it over Naruto, successfully taking it off. He moved his mouth to the blond's neck, sucking the tan skin there.

Then a big boom rang through the air, and everyone cheered. Sasuke just continue to molest his blond, thinking it was the end of the fireworks or something.

Just as Sasuke pushed his cock in the blond's ass, there was another big boom. But, this time it was met with silence. Wondering why everyone was so quiet, Naruto looked around and blushed a bright red. Wondering why his lover was so tensed, Sasuke looked up and froze.

The message was a clear a day.

_Look at the blond and the dark hair dude. Bet you people anything, that they're making out right now!_

Naruto and Sasuke both froze as the people directed their stares at them. A few were taking out cameras and taking pictures of this erotic scene. Then before Naruto or Sasuke could make an excuse, a huge explosion lit up the sky.

_Have fun, little brother, Naruto._

Sasuke gaped. HOW DARE HE?! That bastard! Now he knew full well, who was behind this. Itachi! The people's attention turned towards them again. This time Naruto shifted and quickly grabbed a towel, covering him and Sasuke up.

BOOM!

_Love, Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

Itachi smiled as he and the Akatsuki group enjoyed their sake. He sure as hell wasn't going home tonight. Sasuke would practically cut his head off. Nope, he's staying with the Akatsuki tonight, maybe going home tomorrow...or maybe he should just wait a few days...

* * *

**Blah, I'm sorry, Sasuke, Naruto...I didn't mean to embarrass you guys! -.- Gah! I'm such a horrible person! Well, anyways...happy, late, late, late, late Fourth of July. Hehe! And sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up... **


End file.
